tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yutaka Kirino
Yutaka Kirino was a ghoul attending high school at Kitanoji High in the 11th ward. Originally from America, he was sent to Japan by his grandmother and lived alone. He was killed by Akane Hayashi after attempting to lead her into a trap to kill her. Appearance Yutaka had an average physique leaning a bit on the thin side. He had short strawberry blond hair parted down the middle in a fairly nondescript manner. His facial features were round with blue eyes and a 2 inch horizontal scar that had nearly faded by present day. He typically wore a school uniform during the day, preferring black jeans (the only type he owns) and some kind of light colored t-shirt when not in uniform. In the winter time, he switched to turtleneck sweaters and a long, hideous orange scarf that held sentimental value as a gift from his grandmother. He wore a digital Casio watch on his left wrist at all times. He typically carried a beige backpack containing his textbooks (during school days), water, and his mask in a secret inseam that could only be opened by pulling a tab disguised to blend in with the bottom of the bag's inside. Personality Yutaka was generally quiet and shy, preferring books and games to people. He had no favorites in either category but specifically only played RPGs and first person shooters. Lost most of his shyness when talking about his family or when spending time with his best and only friends, Kazuo Umehara and Makino Moriyuki. Very easily shaken in combat. Tried to hide this tendency, but often did so poorly. As a result, he often fled from combat situations unless given no other option. Had a soft spot for children, both human and ghoul, and absolutely loathed those who would prey on them, losing all nervousness when confronting these types of people. Unnaturally prone to the madness that ghouls face when hungry, he needed to eat a small meal at least once every 24 hours. If allowed to succumb, he became disturbingly brutal, actively seeking out "bad people" to torture and eat. Unfortunately, his mental state meant that he would just indiscriminately eat the first person who was a viable target. He deeply feared becoming this way and took every possible precaution to avoid hunger. Following the loss of his two best friends, Kazuo and Makino, he underwent a personality change, appearing to become more confident, sadistic, and bloodthirsty. Powers and abilities General attributes Kagune *'Rinkaku kagune:' Yutaka's Rinkaku kagune resembled two giant spider legs. Development One-shots * Exam Day is Awful * Taro's New Math Tutor Pt. 1 * Taro's New Math Tutor Pt. 2 * The Calm * Family love; Sweet dove (written by /u/DekktheODST by request) * Masks and Murder * The Confession * The Storm Part 1 * The Storm Part 2 * The Storm Part 3 * The Storm Epilogue Arcs * The Newcomers - Factionless * Corpse Collector Yutaka's death * War for two Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Colorless Category:Deceased Category:Rinkakus